shards of the broken dream
by dudemon223
Summary: Long story short, the war for the jewel shards still rages strong in the living anals of feudal japan. as the killing continues and the heros search for naraku their searching leads them to a new very strange human.builds off a case of double personality.


Shards of the broken dream

Ch.1

The gleaming path.

Onimi bent over his milky stone anvil with religious deliberence, his long black hair falling down past his face without impeding his calm fanaticism. His hammer fell in a perfected rythem, the steady red flash reflecting in his onyx eyes. This task was everything to him. The steady clang of the hammer his only lullaby, the red hot glow the only light in his eyes. It was a beautiful paradox, pure hot passion from a stone cold heart, raw unbridled emotion from an unfeeling body, it _nearly_ made him happy. He lifted the infant sword from its milky white perch and, coating its sides with sap, dipped it hissing and broiling into a pot of cold glacial melt. The violent activity in his cauldron filled Onimi's room with steam and Onimi with some semblance of excitement. He hefted the still steaming 2' by8' halberd with no notice of its size or weight, holding it up to the light from the geoflorescent crystals that dotted his ceiling in order to inspect it. The halberd was a brutish, hulking weapon and its kind normally disgusted the katana loving Onimi, but nothing was too good for his empress so he'd approached the weapon with the same meticulous attention to detail as he had his own gojuu ryuu. He'd crafted the weapons core from the horn of an ancient rhinocerous demon, he'd layered that over with the tusks of a massive boar youkai and edged it with the teeth of his favorite but deceased stone cutter shrews. He'd coated it with the sap of an ancient tree of the black forest before setting it in his 34 degree water and the difference in cooling time had caused the tip to bow out into discuss edge. The weapon was advanced and sophisticated, the complete opposite of its future owner. "done yet pipsqueak?" the coarse tongued boar youkai nearly snarled. "yes Taiton, the yamanjuu is ready" Onimi said with what would have been resentment if he were capable of it. "you mean _MY!_ Yamanjuu, human, now give it here already, you're lucky I don't eat you for making me wait" Taiton growled. "_You're_ lucky the empress had me craft you a weapon rather than stick you in a sty until we need bacon." Onimi said letting out a hint of his approximate anger. "why you" taiton hefted his sword, anger blinding him to its weight until it dragged him over backwards. "what the, how do I wield a sword I can't lift". "that's really your problem to puzzle out" Onimi said while wiping his hands on a cold wet cloth "if you do I suppose you'll earn the empress's pity if not I'll simply take it from whichever unfortunate creature last suffered your boasting" Onimi continued leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuro looked up from his nap annoyed for the disturbance, he'd been having such a good dream to. He looked up from under his straw hat and realized the "disturbance" was actually his survival instincts warning him of approaching youki. He sighed heavily while placing his hat back over his eyes to pretend to sleep, he hated playing dumb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seshoumaru strolled along the path that apparently served as a "royal" road in this country while his green toad companion half ran half walked to keep up. "slow down lord Seshoumaru" Jakan wailed anooyingly. Seshoumaru had no intention of slowing down or making sure that Jaken kept up, he'd know if the toad youkai fell behind because it would finally be silent for once. However he always made sure he found Jaken in the end. Useless as he was Seshoumaru still had uses for him from time to time, though chiefly to protect Rin. Seshoumaru had no destination and no targets, his only enemies were a demon too clever to find but too greedy to stay hidden long and a half brother too loud and brash to hide and too stupid not to come looking for him. So he generally wandered his lands aimlessly, he didn't really know why he'd chosen to walk this road, aside from a faint sense of youki and a glinting pink nature it was just an ordinary road. It cut through a large expanse of rice patties filled with humans that stopped their work to look up and gawk at him. Though he was slightly disgusted by them he payed them little attention. To him they were like insects, they didn't exist until they became enough of a nuisance to squash, except 2 very special women. Eventually a village drew him out of his fond reminiscence. The village was situated amid the expansive rice patties firmly on the path of the road whose entrance into the village seemed to be marked by a vertical pole with a spiked crossbar positioned in between 2 halves of a stone wall. "tole" the young man who apparently guarded the "gate" stated from his reclined position against the wall from under his hat. Seshoumaru turned to walk away, he had no intention of conversing with a human much less passing through a settlement of the filthy vermin. "oh, excuse me my lord, I didn't realize I was speaking to a demon, I should have looked before I spoke" the man stated apparently apologetically. Seshoumaru turned surprised by the humans reaction but still disinterested. "tell me my lord, you are on the way to our emporess's castle, yes?" the young man continued. Seshoumaru noticed with mild interest that not only did the human seem unperturbed by the fact he was speaking to a demon but rather enthused by it. "fool, what business would the most powerful demon in Japan have in the house of any human even if they are royalty" Jakan yelled. "oh, I'm afraid you don't understand my lord," addressing Jakan directly "you see, we aren't a normal village, our empress is a powerful demoness and she insists that any demons passing through our lands be her guests at…, wait I'm sorry did you say the most powerful demon in Japan?" the human asked with realization striking his face. "yes" Seshoumaru replied listlessly. "then you must be lord Seshoumaru, oh in that case you must stay at out ladyships castle, she'd be delighted to host you" the human continued, "we have a pagoda on the outskirts of the village prepared to host just such a guest as yourself," "very well" Seshoumaru consented. "lord Seshoumaru, are you sure?" Jakan asked shocked that his master had consented to stay with humans. "excellent, if you'll come with me I'll show you to the pagoda and have a woman up to serve you shortly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onimi shuffled down the road alongside Goshu with the same blank expression on his face that he always wore. And as always he was totally silent probably had his mind wrapped around some cosmic enigma or another. The fox demon sighed lightly as the wind whipped his purple hair, Onimi was a good friend but wasn't much company. He supposed it had been a good day, in all they'd collected about 60,000 yen and they still had 5 villages to visit. At least that would put Onimi in a good mood, he wasn't greedy, Onimi just seemed to enjoy efficacy. Suddenly Onimi's head came up, his eyes once again showing sight, Goshu didn't have to ask to know what had captured Onimi's attention, he had sensed it to. There was youki coming from the next town, and it was of a much higher level than the usual visitors they received, higher than the empress's even. Goshu's purple eyes met Onimi's black ones in a look of mutual concern. They both sped their pace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko sighed in boredom, she'd known that colledge could be boring at times,but she hadn't thought a class on early Tokugawa Japan would be this bad, maybe it was just because she'd been there but couldn't tell anyone about it. Her thoughts drifted back to that time and the image of _Him_ in his giant white castle and his huge white feather bed. Kumiko sighed at the thought and blushed a little as her daydreams took a more vivid turn. ' "oh Seshoumaru, not so rough" she half purred in her head as she imagined him tossing her down onto the white silken sheets. "silence mortal" he commanded as his claws stripped her of her annoying uniform, his movements graceful even in his rushed fervor. She shuddered as his white fur brushed her bare skin while his hand slid down her body towards her wet eager…' "Kumiko!" her friend's harsh whisper broke her out of her heated reverie with a start. "what was that all about?" Tsunami asked. It took a while before kumiko realized with mortification that she had nearly fondled herself right here in front of god and everybody. She scolded herself for not being able to control herself after making sure nobody else had noticed. "well?" tsunami pressed on. "oh…um, just a boy I met" kumiko said silently applauding herself for finding a suitable lie. "oh, is it serious" tsunami asked instantly excited by the development in her friends personal life. Kumiko thought about the question for a second before remembering the "parting gift" Seshoumaru had given her and wiggling her thighs at the image. "oh, that serious huh" Tsunami said not waiting for her friend to reply. "uh huh" kumiko answered still engrossed in her memory. "does he love you?" Tsunami asked. "I think so" Kumiko said remembering the night he'd treated the wounds she'd received from Rincotsu. "Do you love him?" Tsunami continued with more emphasis. Kumiko thought back to the night he'd rescued her from Naraku "yes" she answered "definitely". "ohh, so how many hearts did you break?" Tsunami teased. A pang of guilt struck Kumiko as she remembered the broken body of Menoumaru the night he died "yeah" she laughed nervously. Just then the bell rang and the entire class rushed about to leave or talk to friends. Kumiko got up from her desk, gathering her stuff to leave before she was stopped by Tsunami's hand on her shoulder. "so do I get to meet this mystery guy of yours." Tsunami asked like a true girlfriend would. "well, I don't think…" kumiko was about to try to explain why they couldn't in a way that wouldn't make her sound crazy when an idea hit her. Why couldn't she visit Seshoumaru, she knew she could use the bone eater's well and where to find Seshoumaru she'd just need to bring along some supplies. Hell she could even bring Tsunami, at least then she'd have someone to share her secret with besides the all to distant kagome. "well I guess you could just come with me to visit him." Kumiko said. "really, awesome, when do we leave." Kumiko thought about that a while before deciding she couldn't wait. "tonight" "alright, so I guess we just go get our stuff and I'll pick you up at 5." Tsunami said excitedly.

Kumiko left the university building with a fresh spring in her step. Finally she was going to see Seshoumaru again and if their last farewell was any indication then she'd be doing a lot more than looking. Now there was just that little problem of explain to her best friend that her dream guy was a feudal era demon lord at the bottom of a well, no biggy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jakan had never been so confused in his life, first the road, which Seshoumaru never traveled unless they lead to a bridge or ford which Seshoumaru always sensed before any signs were visible. But now he was accepting the hospitality of humans, what was next would he invite Inuyasha to his castle, make him his personal regent, take a human mate, nothing was certain anymore. At least the humans were humble enough, The pagoda was a large white oak structure with red velvet pillows and flowers with a faint scent that tantalized his sensitive demon nose, the human woman, who was fairly attractive by human standards, was eagerly serving the men anything they wanted and a troupe of minstrels had arrived to sing for them, the local children had even come to play with Rin and Ah-Un. "here you are my lord" one human woman said sweetly as she offered Jakan a bowl of sake. "finally, do you know how long it took you to get this" Jakan shouted deliberately ingrateful. Perhaps the sake would ease his nerves, he normally never drank the stuff as lord Seshoumaru found it repulsive but right now he just couldn't get his master's strange behavior out of his head. 'Perhaps it was nothing' he tried to reassure himself 'perhaps Seshoumaru just misses that strange miko woman' jakan thought, the image of the infernal temptress mad all the more vivid by Rin showing the rest of the children the trick she'd learned from her. "you just take the arrow and do like this" Rin explained inainly as the arrow in her hand glowed pink. Jakan had always pretended to hate the girl in order to appeal to his master's hatred of humans but secretly he cared for her in a weird sort of way. She'd always shown him ten times as much love as Seshoumaru despite his constant insults and scoldings, she'd even saved his likfe once from the poison of the Saimyousho. Perhaps that was why his Master's constant commands to protect her had ceased to irk him like it used to. Jakan's attention was drawn away from the playing girl by the approach of a rather large source of youki. Jakan wondered if they might not be a group of demons come to slay the villagers, at least then he would have some decent entertainment. But the sight that greeted his eyes was one much more interesting than that. A large band of rather powerful demons appeared on the horizon lead by one that apparently lacked any distinguishable youki. "aww, her majesties consol is here. One of the women said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko rummaged through the cabinets in her dorm hording supplies for her trip to the feudal era. She'd packed most of the necessities, clothes, a water purifier she'd gotten while on the way home, food, and a bottle of wine. The wine wasn't really a necessity, she rarely ever drank it, usually just when she was relaxing in her bath tub, but the memories of her last experience with the wine and Seshoumaru in the same place were still all to vivid to leave it behind. She quickly went through a checklist in her head before remembering to pack a sleeping bag lantern and pistol. It wasn't that she was scared, it was just that her last experience jumping into the feudal era without any protection hadn't gone so well. Finally she grabbed her bow and some arrows before a loud honking drew her outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seshoumaru was not one to be easily surprised, he was not one to be surprised at all really, but the situation with the empress's consol was… interesting. The consol, apparently tax collecting rounds, had been tailed by a procession of fairly powerful demons and a small band of armed humans. The surprise had come upon finding out that the consol was a human, but not just any human this one was different. It wasn't that he looked any different, he had a face rather like Naraku's but softer, and with finer hair. He was a head shorter than himself and wore a kimono with a rather elegant flame print, and a leather belt rather than an obi. On that belt he wore 2 swords, a dagger, and several quivers of arrows that apparently supplemented the larger quiver and long bow on his back. It was something more subtle that separated him from other humans. For starters his emotions didn't spill out all over his face like most humans, in fact he seemed mot stolid than himself. Also, like the gate guard, he was not only unbothered by the fact that he was surrounded by relatively powerful demons but some seemed to be conveying a measure of respect on him. All these things interested Seshoumaru mildly. At least he acted like the other humans, he was humble enough though not in words but in the fact that he'd turned the procession around to take Seshoumaru to the castle immediately rather than completing his tax run. Eventually the Castle came within sight, its high granite walls setting it apart from the landscape as much as the high concentration of youki set it apart from the human settlement surrounding it. A short while later the party came upon a wall made of thick wooden logs, passing through the earth and timber ramparts that sat out ahead of it and the heavy timber gates without disturbance. Once through Seshoumaru realized that the castle sat in the midst of a fairly developed human settlement. This however they never passed directly through as the road abruptly rose into a cause way the passed over the town, obviously designed both to accommodate demon guests and deter any would be invaders. As they came to the end of the causeway a heavy iron drawbridge lowered bridging the gap between it and the castle and allowing 2 heavy stone doors to open. 'Perhaps this was worth my time' Seshoumaru thought. As they passed through the first gate they came into an area between the castle walls and the keep itself. Still on the causeway a good 40ft. above the ground on what appeared to be another iron drawbridge Seshoumaru looked down on what was apparently a merger between a garden and a courtyard, teeming with flowers, grasses, and even trees and deer. The keep itself appeared to be a fairly formidable fortress on its own. Finally after the lowering of another drawbridge and the opening of more gates they were finally let inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuro lounged, as always, against the sides of his gate. It was a lazy life, being the gate guard. He was here to collect the toll from human's that wanted to use the road, guide lady Kikyoto's "guests" to the waiting room as they liked to call it or dispatch the rebellious ones. It wasn't all bad, being a demon slayer provided him with amusement from time to time and it was great learning his craft from a master as gifted as Onimi and he was the last one to see off Kikyoto's visitors before they went to the castle which meant he was the one the villagers came to for interesting gossip, especially the ladies. Still this was the normal day of his, sit and wait, and wish any new demons luck, that was all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inside was apparently the reception and throne room. As the consol and his procession led them on towards the throne of the empress, Seshoumaru couldn't help but notice the band of onlookers that lined their path as well as the band of dancers, some male some female, between them and the empress. As they approached the throne Seshoumaru also noticed that most of the people inside the castle were not people but youkai. The dancers, also youkai, made a path for the procession and Onimi dropped to one knee before the throne. "lady kikyoto" Onimi said. "your guest has arrived" he finished. Seshoumaru directed his attention to the youkai that apparently ruled this area. She was rather impressive by youkai standards. She was fairly tall but not enough to be abnormal in a woman, she had dark black hair and a very sly conniving face that was framed by a large black pelt she wore draped over her shoulders. She wore black metal armor beneath a luxurious furisota that was tied enough at her waist to cover her legs but open enough at the top to reveal her breast plate. Even in his inspection he didn't fail to notice the way the empress's eyes locked onto him without ever actually looking at _Him_, nor did he fail to notice as her slightly bored expression suddenly becam more attentive. "good evening lord Seshoumaru" she said practically purring. "I trust you enjoyed your trip." She said, the sly look in her eyes growing more intense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"are you sure about this?" Tsunami asked her friend uneasily. "of course Tsunami, trust me" Kumiko said as her hand snuck up towards her friend's back. "but should we really be…" Tsunami was cut off as Kumiko's hand landed softly on her back in a slight shove. She fell, arms flailing, head first into the well. Kumiko leapt in after her with a quiet "aly-oope."


End file.
